


Savage

by red_and_blue_sewer_circus



Series: Honey [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Biting, Blood Play, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Choking, Claiming, Decapitation, Eldritch, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Glove Kink, Horror, Human/Monster Romance, Master/Pet, Other, Possessive Behavior, Rough Oral Sex, Tentacle Dick, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_and_blue_sewer_circus/pseuds/red_and_blue_sewer_circus
Summary: The first entry in the "Honey" series.Unfortunately, you caught the interest of the resident monster clown. Now you have to be his faithful 'Honey' for one year.. or face the consequences.An ex causes conflict with Pennywise only one month into your new, strange relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

You were not known for making great life choices and a series of exceptionally poor decisions led you to try and start over in Derry. Quaint, perfect little Derry.

Shortly after moving, you began to date your co worker named Jerry. Jerry from Derry. What a laugh. The fling with Jerry came to a sudden stop when you met Pennywise. Continuing your streak of bad luck, you managed to peak the clowns interest and he made you a deal that you had no say in whatsoever. 

You would stay in Derry and be his “Honey” for a year. If your sanity snapped or you tried to skip out on the deal, he would eat you alive. If you made it the full year, you were free to go and live a long happy life wherever you chose. So, for your own safety, Jerry got the boot. A month later and he was still not taking it well.

“Meet me by the canal tonight bitch, or I’m going to HR and your ass will never work in this town again.” 

You listened to the voicemail one more time, deleted it and then sighed as you tossed the phone back on the table. Pennywise had been very specific on the fact that you belonged to him and you were not permitted to see Jerry any longer. His exact words included a threat to rip Jerry into tiny bits and eat his entrails if he ever touched you again. Even though Pennywise was smiling when he said it, you didn’t think he was joking… or that he would stop with just Jerry. 

The way you saw it, you had three options: let Jerry ruin your career, tell Pennywise and let him eat Jerry, or defy Pennywise and hope he never found out. You cursed your bad luck as you got up to get dressed.

***

It was just starting to get dark when you made your way to the stone bench facing the canal. It was a nice evening and you hoped Pennywise would be too busy doing whatever it was he did to notice you had snuck out of the house. Jerry was waiting for you, so you took a seat next to him. 

“ I’m surprised you were able to get away from your new boyfriend long enough to see me. Maybe I should have threatened you from the begining.”

You turned to face Jerry as the streetlamp above your head buzzed to life.

“Look Jerry, shut up for a second and listen to me. I need you to leave me alone. Don’t talk to me. Don’t call me. Nothing. It’s for your own safety.”

Jerry's mouth dropped open in surprise, then rage. That was not the response he was expecting.

“Do you really think I’m afraid of your boyfriend? I spent money on you! I invested time in you and you suddenly cut me off? You owe me!”

As the argument escalated, neither of you noticed the clawed hands that appeared at the edge of the canal. A pair of glowing yellow eyes peeked over the rim and scanned the area until they zeroed in on their target. The form shimmered as it started to change shape. 

Still involved in a heated discussion, you didn't notice the 'man' pull himself out of the canal. His limbs cracked and his body jerked at odd angles as he strode across the grass towards the bench. Both of you stopped talking as the stranger stepped in front of you and your face went pale as you finally realize who it was.

Robert Gray was pissed, and not doing a great job of holding his human visage together. You swallowed the lump in your throat as you studied his face. His lips were twisted down into an extreme frown that made him look like he was snarling. His eyes maintained their blue color, but they drifted apart so he could glare at you and Jerry simultaneously.

"Pen.. uh..Bobby. I was just.."

Without speaking a word he thrust his hand in your face and when you took it he jerked you off the bench hard enough to make the bones in your wrist creak. Jerry started to speak, but Robert focused both of his eyes on him and bent down until they were face to face.

“She is my Honey. Mine!”

Jerry recoiled from the rotted scent that clung to Robert's breath and you wondered if he could also hear the snarl in his voice. Maybe that would be enought to keep poor, stubborn Jerry from doing something stupid. 

Robert kept his grip on your wrist tight as he spun on his heels and began to drag you along behind him towards the canal. Jerry jumped off the bench and opened his mouth. Sometimes he could really be a dumbass.

“Hey! I wasn’t done talking to her, asshole!”

You glanced around and realized the last few stragglers in the park had packed up and called it a night leaving just the three of you. Robert kept walking.

“WELL ENJOY MY SLOPPY SECONDS SINCE I’VE ALREADY DIPPED INTO THAT HONEY POT!”

Jerry laughed and reached down to grab his crotch. Robert stopped walking.

Placing both of your hands on his back, you tried to keep him moving forward but Robert wasn't budging. You could feel the vibrations running through his body as he growled.

Jerry’s smirk fell from his face when Robert's head turned around on his body. Vertebrae crunched and skin ripped as his mouth opened wide. Needle sharp teeth tore through the sides of his face and drool fell in streams from his ruined lips. Glowing orange eyes burned into Jerry as Robert's body spun to face the same direction as his head. Jerry's mouth worked in disbelief and he took a step back.

Robert pounced with inhuman speed and grabbed Jerry by the hair. He wrenched Jerry's head back as the bones around his face shifted and his mouth protruded out from his skull like some sort of nightmare bass. He sank his fangs into Jerry's neck then pulled back, ripping out his throat. Blood spurted from Jerry's torn artery and splashed across Robert's monstrous face.

Jerry's eyes met yours as he gurgled on his own blood. The wet hole in his neck gaped open and you realized his head was only hanging on by a few stray strands of sinew. You knew Jerry was a goner but still, you cried out in shock and ran to grab Robert's arm before he could finish the decapitation. Without looking at you Robert shoved you backwards and as you fell, an elastic sensation pulled your body from just behind your belly button.

Instead of landing on the sidewalk, you bounced hard on a filthy matress and stared up at a cracked, water damaged ceiling. Moments ago you had been under the night sky... Sitting up, you looked around the dilapidated room. It didnt take long to recognize the second story of the Neibolt house.

The air tasted like dust when you took a deep breath to steady your nerves. Jerry was an asshole, but even he didn’t deserve to die like that. But now he was dead and there was nothing you could do to change that. You needed to get out of the house and dissapear. Give Pennywise had a chance to calm down before you ended up dead, just like Jerry.

Standing up from the bed, you had taken no more than a few step towards the door when you felt a hand wrap around your ankle.


	2. Chapter 2

Your foot was pulled out from underneath you and you hit the floor hard. Air rushed out of your lungs and as you struggled to breathe, you turned around to see the top half of Pennywise poking out of the mattress. Blood was still splattered across his face and stood out in sharp contrast to the clown makeup. Messy orange hair hung limp around his head and clawed fingers gouged into your leg as he let out a low growl.

"HonEy.."

Rolling onto your back, you kicked away from his hand and crawled backwards, trying to put as much distance between you as you could. You watched in horror as Pennywise slithered straight up and stood to his full height. Clown shoes thumped against the hardwood floor as he stepped out of the mattress and slowly lifted his arm

Jerry's head dangled from his hand. The jagged stump of his neck dribbled a steady stream of blood onto the floor and you could have sworn his mouth twitched before Pennywise tossed the head to the side. Flexing his claws, Pennywise leaned down and roared in your face. Gore flew from his fangs, spattering across your legs, and in that moment of fear you did something you swore you would never do. You jumped to your feet and ran like hell.

Bursting through the bedroom door, you took off down the hallway at a dead run. If you could just make it to the stairs you might stand a chance... 

The air shimmered as reality distorted and the hallway seemed to stretch, moving the stairs further and further away from you.

"What the fuck!?"

Claws tangled in your hair and your forward momentum was stopped with a rough jerk that sent pain shooting through your neck muscles. The memory of what happened to Jerry forced a scream from your mouth and you braced, expecting to feel fangs tear into your throat at any moment.

When the fatal bite never came, you turned around to find Pennywise still standing in the bedroom. His arm was stretched down the length of the hallway and slowly, it started to retract, pulling you back to him. He was all sharp teeth and glowing eyes and you felt panic rise in your chest as the strength left your legs. You had never seen him like that before. What if he was really going to eat you this time?

Pennywise drug you back into the bedroom and flung you onto the mattress, making it slid across the floor until it came to rest against the far wall. You used the spare moment to think fast.

You rolled over and watched the clown stalk towards you. Clearing your dry throat, you licked the dust from your lips and used your sweetest voice to try and calm the beast.

“Pen, I'm your Honey remember? I belong to you and you alone. You know that, don't you?"

Pennywise let out another growl and stepped up to the edge of the mattress.

“Yes, yes. Mine.”

His mouth didn't move when he spoke. Instead, his voice seemed to bounce around inside your skull.

“We had a deal remember? I'm here! And I'm not broken!” 

You yelled at him as tears starting to stream down your dirty cheeks. You didn't want to die!

At the sight of your tears, Pennywise laughed and sprang on top of you, pinning you under his body. He snapped his teeth in front of your face.

"My Honey hasn't broken. No. Not yeT."

You look up at Pennywise through your tears and let out a sob. He was going to break you and then eat you and you had only made it a month in! No. There was no way you were going to give up so easily.

“I CAN TAKE IT!”

Pennywise lunged forward and sank his teeth into your shoulder. You felt his fangs puncture your skin and he sucked on the wound, leaving a deep bruise before he let you go.

“You think you cannnn hmm?”

He nuzzled against your neck then moved up to chew on your earlobe. You began to wonder if you were going to get out of this in one piece.

“I can take anything you give me.”

Your voice was barely above a whisper as Pennywise pulled back to look you in your eyes. Without another word, he opened his mouth and you were hit by the stench of blood and rot. Trying not to gag, you raised your head and hesitantly licked across his red lips. His claws found their way back to your hair and he tugged your head back before shoving his tounge in your mouth and down your throat. Fresh tears stung your eyes as his teeth shredded your lips but you suffered through the pain and kiss him back.

Pennywise sat up and grabbed the front of your shirt, ripping it off your body. The rest of your clothes soon followed until you laid naked and exposed underneath him. His hands wrapped around your ankles and lifted your body up until your legs rested on his shoulders and your cunt was spread open right below his mouth.

Saliva dripped from his lips and ran down your body as he prodded you with his fingers. He watched your face as he suddenly shoved three of his bloody fingers deep inside your unprepared pussy. It hurt, and Pennywise giggled in excitement when you cried out in pain. 

The pain dulled as he worked on your insides and your pussy quickly started to get wet. Soon, you were lifting your hips and grinding against his hand to match his rhythm. Pennywise turned his head and ran his long tounge up your left leg... then sank his teeth into your calf muscle.

You screamed, and try to squirm away but his other arm was wrapped tight around your waist. You weren't going anywhere. Blood ran down your thigh from the bite wound and pooled between your legs, adding itself to your natural moisture. Pennywise pulled his fingers out of your cunt and smeared the fresh blood over your clit. He rubbed in small circles and let the tip of his claws scrape over your sensitive flesh.

"Please... Pen.."

He pulled his hand away from your clit and shoved his fingers in your mouth. Claws brushed the back of your throat as you eagerly sucked on his ruined glove.

Pennywise watched you intently and lowered his head to lap at your slit. His licks were long and sloppy and he took his time before shoving his tongue deep inside your cunt. It wriggled around and stroked your sweet spot before he pulled it out and flicked the tip against your clit. Over and over he repeated the process, driving you closer to your orgasm without letting you cum.

You dug your nails into the costume covering his thighs and moaned around his fingers as you rocked your hips against his face. Pleasure mixed with pain and you felt yourself sink into the mentality that drew Pennywise to you. It felt so good. You wanted him to fuck you, to hurt you and at this point you don’t even care if he ate you after as long as he let you cum.

“Please!” 

You begged him for release and tightened your legs around his head, holding him against your throbbing pussy. Pennywise growled a warning. The vibration made your gut clench.

He ripped his tongue out of you and dropped your body back down onto the mattress. You started to cry out from the sudden loss of contact, but stopped to watch when his costume rippled. The clown suit seemed to fold in on itself before it dissapeared completely, leaving Pennywise's strange body bare before your eyes. His unmarked skin was as white as his clown face and you realized he didn't have nipples or a belly button.

A long, wet appendage reached out to you from where his cock should have been. As you watched, Pennywise wrapped his claws around it's girth and squeezed. He stroked it up and down a few times making it twitch in response. Deep ridges flared along the underside of his cock as he grabbed you by the legs. Spreading you wide open, he lined up and pushed into your pussy, forcing his entire length inside you with one thrust.

You screamed from the sudden intrusion and Pennywise snarled as he pull out and slammed into you again. You could feel his cock squirm inside you, stretching your body more with each thrust. Your pussy squeezed tight around the alien dick and you moan his name. Claws shredded the mattress on either side of your head before his hand wrapped around your throat.

“Look at me while you cum!”

His voice distorted as he squeezed your throat tighter and your body started to tingle from lack of oxygen. It seemed like all of the feeling left in your body was focused on your pussy and you could feel every pulse, every throb as Pennywise fucked into you. Spots danced across your vision and you felt like you were going to pass out when your orgasm hit. Your body stiffened and your mouth hung open in a silent scream as you rode out wave after wave of mind numbing pleasure. Just when you thought you couldn't take anymore, Pennywise released his hold on your throat and flipped you over onto your stomach.Your weakend body collapsed on the mattress, but he wasn't done with you yet. 

Pennywise raked his claws down your back and you felt the skin split open. Sticky warmth trickled down your sides as you started to bleed. Lifting your hips, he raised you to your knees before he bit into the soft flesh of your ass. Hot tears rolled down your cheeks and you clenched your eyes shut against the pain. He noticed you crying and laughed, mocking you.

“You’ll break before I forgive you.”

Your eyes snapped open and you turned to look at him as your spread your legs. The natural slime from his cock had mixed with your own ejaculation and dripped down between your thighs.

“I can take it. Please, I can take more.”

You just had to hold on a little longer and maybe, you would survive.

Pennywise gripped your hips and held you still as his tentacle cock pushed back into your bruised pussy. One of his hands moved to the back of your head and pushed your face into the dirty mattress while he fucked you from behind. You bit your lip and held on to the mattress as another orgasm started to tighten in your belly. Before long, you were moaning and moving along with him, pushing your ass back to meet his thrusts. 

His pace became more erratic, more desperate, and you knew he was getting close. With a vicious snarl, Pennywise grabbed both of your arms and bent them back behind your body. He used them as leverage to pull you back on his cock harder and you wondered if he was going to rip your arms right out of their sockets. Your shoulders screamed in protest, but the ridges on his cock were hitting against just the right spot inside you.

You screamed as you came again and Pennywise followed right behind you. He let your body fall to the mattress as he pulled out and gripped his cock. He opened his mouth wide and roared as he shot his load on your back.

Your body was covered in drool, blood, sweat and cum but you couldn't find the energy to care. Breathing hard, you rolled over to look at Pennywise. He was staring at your wounds and his cum covering your bruised body. You smiled weakly.

“I did it. I survived. Do you forgive me now?” 

His eyes snapped up to your face and he nodded. 

“Yes” 

His clown suit formed back and he wrapped his longer body around yours, breathing in your combined scent. He had reclaimed you to his satisfaction.


End file.
